


Carry On My Wayward Son

by Coraleeveritas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: The Jaime and Brienne hunt monsters in the Supernatural universe fic no one asked for but I really wanted to write anyway.





	Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sandwhiches for her continued support with this one.
> 
> Anything you recognise doesn't belong to me, I'm just borrowing things for a short time. Any mistakes, of course, are my own.

"...And for all of you with no plans of stopping until morning, just remember the night is dark and full of terrors."

Brienne Tarth resisted the urge to roll her eyes, pride and gluttony and whatever else the presenter had been preaching about on the radio had nothing on what was really _out_ there, and reached over the worn console to turn it off. Silence instantly washed over her, disturbed only by the occasional sound of her partner snoring from the passenger seat. Most days taking turns driving was one of the few things they didn't argue about, but their last hunt had taken a toll on him and she'd insisted Jaime rest for a few hours longer than normal. It had also prevented him bringing up _that_ incident she was failing to forget from earlier in the week.

Although they'd known each other for over a decade, their strictly business partnership veering towards friendship in recent years, all of that had likely been ruined in a motel room two nights back and now she wasn't sure what to do. Usually that would be a sign she needed to call Tyrion, get him to check his books and find another way to face the problem in front of them, but she doubted any of his tomes contained details on how to solve the issue of what came after great but badly timed and never-to-be-repeated-again sex.

Sighing, she did her best to ignore the giant sign marking another three hundred miles to Wichita by tapping the accelerator a little harder, desperate to get out of Oklahoma and the nightmares it brought as quickly as possible. She'd been no more than fourteen the last time she had stepped foot in the state, a camping holiday with her dad turning into the worst week of her life when what Brienne had assumed was an angry bear stormed into their cabin. She'd never even heard the word 'werewolf' used outside of a horror movie until that evening, the evening Genna Lannister had burst through the front door with two teenage boys in tow, all three with silver bullets and perfect aim.

Sometimes Brienne wondered what she'd do if she could go back to before that night changed her life forever, back to a time before Genna Lannister assessed the carnage in the cabin and promised a terrified teenage girl that she'd always have a place with them should she ever need or want it. That promise of home had eventually turned into the life of a hunter, on the road with Jaime for months on end, bad food and run down motels and all manner of ghosts and ghouls and things that went bump in the night, though there was duty and honour in making sure other people didn't have to experience the same kind of loss they still lived with. But if they hadn't chosen to take a paying job, driving halfway across the country to answer a heartfelt plea from a superstitious man or woman wanting to get rid of any poltergeists before selling their late parents' home, then maybe the floodgates of lust and loneliness would have never been opened and she wouldn't feel so lost again.

Jaime had griped and grumbled through the whole investigation, as usual, but she stubbornly refused to slip into credit card fraud or whatever schemes Tyrion was wasting his superior intelligence on that month in order to keep them in gas and bar snacks. They could always spare a few hours to check out a supposedly haunted house in exchange for what usually amounted to a decent monthly salary. This time, however, there had been more than a few spirits in residence and breaking a few dishes wasn't the only thing they'd learned to be good at.

Still, it had been worth the risk even if Jaime's eyes remained cushioned by dark circles and her hands kept shaking. None of them wanted to become desperate enough to have to contact the vampire living at the heart of Wall Street's Casterly House, no matter how many purse strings he held or how closely he was related to her friends.

Brienne could just about see the safety of state lines when a scream cut through the darkness as sharp as a knife, her sigh of relief quickly turning the air blue with a couple of choice phrases. It was a mark of how often they'd barrelled into harm's way that her heart no longer jumped into her throat as Jaime shook himself awake, repeating her curses and swearing he'd find them a better car next time when the brakes squealed in protest at being asked to come to a sudden stop.

"So much for getting a good night's sleep," he muttered, retrieving the ready loaded guns they'd stashed in the glove box in case of emergencies. The one Jaime placed in her hand a second later, ornate and heavy weight, had been a graduation present several years back, Brienne almost feeling like he'd gone out of his way to make sure her online degree was celebrated just as fiercely as the trio Tyrion had so far received from traditional brick and mortar establishments.

"There's always tomorrow," she replied confidently, double checking the number of bullets still in her pockets. "We should be home by then. Back in our own beds."

He smiled, the boyish twitch of his lips knocking years off his handsome face. "I don't think anything could beat that motel bed in Waco for comfort."

"What?" she snapped, another child's scream hastening her exit from the car.

"Just wondering when I'm allowed to start driving again," he drawled, following her through the undergrowth that liberally littered the side of the road, marking the beginning of acres of protected land, his weaker right hand holding the flashlight that illuminated their way. "Waco was only a couple of nights ago and we both managed to get a full eight hours then."

She was glad he didn't mention they were both in the same bed at the time but the implication was clear. "I was going to wake you up when we got out of Oklahoma."

She knew Jaime well enough to recognise when he didn't quite believe what she was saying but, for once, didn't press the point, picking up a steady pace and moving ahead of her as they ventured deeper into the forest. "Any guesses on what we're dealing with here, Bee? Screaming children doesn't exactly narrow things down."

It wasn't like her to go into a hunt underprepared but she'd never been able to drive on when innocents were in danger; steel, salt and silver would have to be enough tonight. "If I had to guess, I'd say it was a spirit. Though that doesn't usually come with all this humidity and the smell of rotting flesh."

"Zombies?" Jaime suggested, unable to see her glaring at his back but chuckling almost the second she narrowed her eyes.

"Genna says there's no such thing."

"She also said there was no such thing as Bigfoot but I'm pretty sure we took one out in Everett when I was nineteen."

"You better have pictures," she replied, ducking under the branch he was holding back from what used to be a well travelled path judging by the signs someone had planted every few hundred yards. Each one declared the remaining distance to several important local landmarks but there wasn't much else to indicate anyone had been that way in a long time.

"I'll ask Tyrion to find them tomorrow if we get back before he starts on the bourbon."

"See that you do," Brienne grimaced at his word choice, it was always 'if', never 'when' in their line of work, finding it hard to shake off the deja vu she had started to feel two signs ago. "Why am I not surprised that you two thought to document something like that?"

The rumble of Jaime's forced amusement sent a shiver down her spine for all the wrong reasons. There was something very wrong at the heart of this forest and he must have known it, too, his confidence beginning to waver with each glance he shot at her over his shoulder.

"Those archives are going to fund our retirement, Bee. I know of at least three websites that would enjoy whatever conspiracy theories they bring up. After all, we're going to need a big house for all our-"

"Shhhh," she hissed, their easy back and forth usually so good at quietening the worries that filled her mind but her hackles had already risen, hoping against hope that the uncanny whisperings around them were just the wind playing tricks. "Do you hear that?"

Jaime cocked his head, still sweeping the ground in front of them with his single beam of light. "Sounds like we're in the right place for trouble."

"Try not to sound too excited," she snarked, biting into her lip at how quickly her response came, the fact that he'd been rubbing off on her less important than finding whoever had been screaming in the woods. "We don't really know what's out there yet."

"Do you think a couple of terrified teenagers might give us a clue?"

Her eyes leapt to where Jaime's light had begun to follow a pair of children who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, possibly thirteen or fourteen, a heavy set boy with dark hair supporting a smaller, sharper featured girl, a stream of red curls flowing like a wave of fire behind them as they ran down the steep path at breakneck speed.

In an instant Brienne had clicked the safety latch and neatly stored her gun in her back pocket before the pair could decide if she or Jaime posed a threat to their young lives. She took in their bruises, the scratches on her face and the dried blood along his knuckles and simply asked what had happened to them.

"I-I couldn't get her out," the girl hiccoughed, scrubbing at her face with balled fists. "She's s-so little and the w-witch was so strong."

"Witch?" Jaime repeated, handing Brienne the flashlight as he dropped down onto one knee to talk eye to eye before the girl became incomprehensible with grief. Since they had realised she was the most approachable of the pair when it came to small town sheriffs, scared, vulnerable families and other hunters some time ago, he'd become incredibly good at playing sweet and gentle whenever the situation called for it.

If she didn't know better she might have called whatever his act was back in Texas romantic.

"Like from a fairytale?" he asked softly. "Or more like a horror movie?"

"It's okay," Brienne interjected, pushing the traitorous thoughts away even as she rested her hand on Jaime's shoulder for a beat or two as a show of unity. "We're here to help."

The girl nodded her head at that but it was the boy who answered, his voice quivering as he shared the story of how a strange woman had wandered into his scout camp, killing the three adults who'd been supervising, and taking all the kids hostage.

"How many is all?" she asked, the Lannister cavalry too far away to come and assist with picking up a camp full of kids but she'd be damned if they were going to leave a single one behind.

"Sixteen on the boys side, give or take a couple. I'm not sure about the girls."

"Less," the redhead confirmed, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Maybe ten. But we...we haven't seen s-some of them in days."

"We think she's been eating them."

Brienne took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst, while Jaime told them where to find their car and how long to wait before driving to the next town over. Deputies Snow and Tarly had been facing down a station overrun with demons when they'd first met earlier in the year and Brienne didn't doubt they would make sure the kids were reunited with their parents. She'd been so in her own head the past few hours that she hadn't quite realised that it was Summer County waiting for them on the other side of the line she'd been so desperate to cross, the closeness of kindred cops the only bit of luck they had managed to find since setting off for home.

"Tell them Jaime and Brienne are..." she started, trailing off when her tongue couldn't form the words needed to explain the scenario playing out in her mind. "Tell them we need a mini bus and Dr Targ or his equivalent in Oklahoma. They'll understand."

The boy repeated the instructions solemnly, promising driver's ed was his best class next to food tech, and took her keys like he was swearing an oath. She could hear him mumbling something like a mantra right until the moment they slipped out of earshot, the artificial light disappearing with them, something else Brienne had insisted they take as the sunrise couldn't be too far away.

The dawn started to tease at the horizon just as she and Jaime finished the climb up to the shack the children had pointed out, turning the sky from midnight blue to shades of crimson and scarlet like some bad omen had slashed across the heart of the world just as the sun had started to wake up.

Much like the overgrown paths, the house on the hill looked like it hadn't been touched in years but the ivy creeping up the walls was too fresh, too clean, too green to have occurred naturally, the details feeling off like something had shifted her perspective a little left of centre. And despite the heaviness in the air asking Brienne not to, it would niggle at her for longer than she'd like if she didn't say something.

"H-Have you ever heard of a witch into kidnapping?"

"Not since Grimm was writing." Jaime pulled a face, beckoning her across the threshold of the dilapidated dwelling while he carefully swept the seemingly empty room again for danger.. "They're usually more into holding grudges and spewing bodily fluids everywhere."

His movements looked slightly slower than normal, each step forward feeling like invisible hands were holding onto their ankles. Something old and powerful left a bitter taste on her tongue as she inhaled, swallowing making her head spin like that one time she'd tried tequila. After repeated close calls with Baelish, a demonic upstart with ideas above his station, Tyrion had insisted she and Jaime get matching anti-hex tattoos, but this magic couldn't be held back so easily.

"I know," she fought to elaborate. "I was with you in Vermont. And at Harvard."

His responding crooked half smile was more instinct than a true change in his demeanour, taking guard duty and watching her attempts to kick down the door to the basement as the sound of crying reached her ears. Even now, with the spell flooding their veins, neither of them could say their Harvard trip hadn't been memorable. Law enforcement partners wouldn't have cut it in the circles they were trying to infiltrate, but Jaime had gone overboard with the honeymooners act, constantly touching her the whole time they'd been in the company of Massachusetts millionaires after staring and laughing at the state of her designer dresses in private. Having the Tyrell family owe them a few favours saved a lot of time and money on occasion but from South California even Margery couldn't accurately judge how much material was needed to cover her friend's legs.

Brienne had been back in her jeans as soon as it was possible, though her skin kept tingling for a couple of days after they'd said their goodbyes and packed up for the next job as if she'd been branded by the whorls of Jaime's fingertips.

"We couldn't even ssh...ooott those assholes because your oh so honourable conscience gets in the way when we're dealing with anything too human."

"Their magic always backfires, Jaime," she whispered, concern creasing her forehead. He was never lost for words.

"Once or twice is hardly proof of a pattern."

"It's a good start."

Testing her weight on the newly revealed rickety floorboards as he quickly manoeuvred across them with every ounce of feline grace he could manage, Brienne winced as the wood underfoot creaked loud enough to wake the dead, throwing up a cloud of dust she didn't want to breathe in.

"What about next time?" he asked, turning back and almost losing his balance on a dark spot she hoped wasn't blood, sliding so close as they reached out to steady each other she could smell the slightly spicy notes in his shower gel. For a few seconds it overloaded the scent of the spell and her thoughts cleared. "What about tonight?"

"I don't think we have a choice. And you mean this morning."

"No," Jaime insisted, nonchalantly ignoring any further protests from the floor but pausing at the top of the stairs to make sure he could speak his piece before they started on a likely doomed search and rescue, a second of calm before the world went to hell. "I mean when we're done here. We need to talk. Or fuck. Or preferably both."

She opened her mouth to change the subject, to downplay the suggestion, finding she could only scream his name when the solid surface she'd been standing on opened up from nowhere and darkness swallowed her whole.

**************

They landed together, Jaime ignoring every rule about fallen colleagues and diving in after her, a tangle of limbs on a broken mattress being watched by a dozen pairs of eyes peeking out from behind a haphazard collection of old furniture. Brienne smiled, the air feeling clear for the first time since they entered, or maybe it was Jaime's proximity, but either way she felt more like herself down in the bowels of the house.

"Who are they?" one child asked, pain and suspicion wrapping around each sharp syllable.

"She doesn't like big ones," another voice interjected. "They shouldn't be here."

"Maybe they came to get us out."

"You know what happened to the last person who tried that," the first child scoffed. "These won't be any different."

"Did the last person tell you not to worry, that there's no such thing as witches or magic?" Brienne pushed herself to her feet and away from Jaime, who was very deliberately not doing more than nuzzle into her neck in front of their audience. It was a smart move, to fill his lungs with the lime and coconut mix of her shampoo, especially if she was his antidote like he was hers.

She was glad she didn't have time to figure out why.

"They did," the child sneered, muddy brown eyes narrowed to slits. "They didn't know what they were talking about."

"I do. We do. We can fight her. That's what we do," Brienne promised, casting a glance back at a proudly beaming Jaime, the words he'd used to welcome her into the fold never feeling more important. "Saving people, hunting things. And I know how to get you all out."

"How?"

The word echoed around the space as it lived and died and was resurrected again in half a dozen voices, a few brave souls hesitantly venturing out into the middle of the room while Brienne stood and stared at the empty space that used to be the ceiling. It wouldn't take much effort to move the unwanted bunk bed frame under the hole and help them climb out, the younger ones probably having no idea there was even a nasty spell percolating up there judging by what had seemingly negated the effects for her and Jaime.

"Give me three reasons why I should I trust you," the de facto leader spat, her tiny body bristling with fury at being undermined.

Brienne felt Jaime settle by her side, the brush of his fingers against hers both comforting and exhilarating.

"I think what my partner is too nice to say is don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Do you really want to spend the rest of your lives waiting for _her_ to come back?"

"What makes you so sure she left?"

As a key turned in the door behind them the group around Brienne's feet scattered, running back to their hiding places in the blink of an eye, protecting themselves from the creature that might have once been a woman now standing in the doorway. Draped in a long, tattered cloak, the figure seemed to be floating several inches off the ground, her features beneath the hood distorted to a point where it was difficult to judge if it had come about from old age or injury.

"I thought my girl here was ugly but she's got nothing on you, sweetheart," Jaime quipped as she floated further into the room, buying a few seconds of time for Brienne to swap silver bullets with lighter salt rounds when the witch shifted her attention from one adult to the other. "I guess I've never met a true crone before. I mean I thought I had once, but that turned out to be a possessed scarecrow."

"Jaime," Brienne growled, not quite irritated but knowing when to play along so a plan could be put into action, exhaling slowly as she put three tightly packed shots into the creature's chest just the way Genna had taught her. If they could put her down quickly there was a chance, however small, that they'd be able to get all the kids out and home before breakfast.

She definitely heard the connection of flesh and fired lead followed by a hissing sound like air being let out of a tyre over panicked whispers, but other than the initial reaction it was as if Brienne's best and most reliable gun had been filled with blanks, infinitesimally slowing the smirking witch rather than stopping her approach altogether.

"Salt?" came the creaky cackle, laughing further when it became apparent the newcomers weren't immune to a sound like fingernails down a blackboard the way the children seemed to be. "How quaint."

"Son of a bitch," Jaime swore as the bullet holes in her chest began to close on their own, emptying a whole clip of silver tips into the creature without further thought, though it was immediately apparent the silver was going to have as much effect as the salt.

The look they shared was one of wide eyed concern, their pupils having already dilated to the size of saucers in the dark, though her heartbeat doubled when when she thought she saw a spike of genuine fear shining back from slivers of emerald green. It took a lot for Jaime to start worrying that she couldn't look after herself. She'd taken down bigger and scarier things with him by her side, but this wasn't a common or garden witch and they were rapidly running out of options. Even with a fully stocked arsenal, they would have needed something extra, some pearl of wisdom from the rest of their team, some small detail they had overlooked.

"You shouldn't have been able to come in here," the witch growled, pausing to shake away the static flickering that had momentarily taken control of her body. "Eight hundred years and you two can not be the ones to break through my spell."

"Appearances can be deceptive," Jaime retorted as he reached out to squeeze and hold Brienne's hand tight as she passed him a refill of silver bullets. If they couldn't kill the witch, perhaps putting everything they had into slowing her down, again and again, would be enough to save the lives that needed saving.

"No! No! No! It's a trick."

"I guess that makes me and Brie one in a million then."

Subtly nodding his head to the open door between them and the creature in a meltdown, Brienne took a chance and started beckoning the braver of the captives towards the exit, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders each time she saw one successfully find a way across the rotten floorboards above their heads. She sent up another quick prayer to any angels listening, knowing there was at least three or four children plus their tiny fearless leader still cowering in the maze of furniture who needed all the protection they could grant, even if they weren't entirely on speaking terms with her or Jaime.

"...can't possibly believe you're not being manipulated."

"By you? Yes, I do, but maybe Grimm fairy tales do come true."

Brienne groaned inwardly, taking back her hand in the same second the witch grew tired of Jaime's wordplay and woke up to her surroundings. "W-where did you send my children?!"

"Away," he replied. "I don't know why you couldn't just switch to other forms of protein. There's a diner about an hour way that makes the best bacon cheeseburger I've ever had in my life."

When she screamed that time every window, lightbulb and piece of broken glassware in the vicinity shattered, the through breeze covering them all in a thin layer of sparkling sand.

"How do you have holy water?" Brienne exclaimed as Jaime suddenly stepped in front of her and threw the contents of a small bottle onto the witch, rather like showing up to a duel with a butter knife, realising too late that she wasn't about to sizzle or melt like a Hollywood villain.

If only their lives were that easy.

"Well," he started, the disappointment in his voice too strong to completely mask. "A priest and a hunter walked into a bar..."

Brienne shook her head again, refusing to stop staring down the furiously dripping creature who was almost on top of them, her arms outstretched like she was intending to claw their eyes out. "Scratch that, I really don't want to know."

"But you asked!"

"It seemed like the right thing to do in the moment! Do you have any better ideas?"

"Actually, I do."

Scrambling to pick up what she hoped was an iron bar, a last ditch effort to avoid finding out what happened to 'the big ones', Brienne sighed as she swung at the witch like she was hitting the home run of the century. She flickered, disappearing completely for a handful of heartbeats when Jaime took aim and filled her veins with silver again. It was barely long enough for her to catch her breath, but Brienne just about managed to coax half the remaining kids out the door, towards the sirens filling the forest with the increasingly deafening sound of relief, before the witch popped up again, full of hell and out for blood.

"Unless you told one of those kids how and where to salt and burn her bones, now would be a perfect time to fill me in on the plan."

Jaime lowered his weapon, tugging on Brienne's sleeve so that she'd look him in the eye even if it would be the end of them. "One last question, do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Always."

"Do you love me?"

"You said one...." she argued, trailing off when she realised what he had actually asked. "Jaime?"

"That wasn't a 'no', Brie," he murmured with great amusement and then, as if it was every day occurrence and not something that had happened only the once, he kissed her. 

Everything seemed to stop for a second, as if the meeting of their lips had hit a celestial pause button, before the room exploded into blinding light.

*******

Brienne kept her eyes closed for as long as she possibly could, ignoring her instinct and overwhelming curiosity, focusing on how her lips crashed with Jaime's again and again. She knew there were worse ways for a hunter to be welcomed into the reapers' fold than in the arms of a man she loved but Brienne still longed for another crazy road trip, another chance to save a life, another night with Jaime where she wouldn't have to hide all her feelings. Wherever they were going to end up next, with the angels or demons, she was sure their mutual distaste for the Tarth Lannister partnership was going to mean there wouldn't be any more time for shared _feelings_.

Not knowing how long it was since she’d stopped hearing the children, or anything at all, and finding herself with her mouth still sweetly fused to Jaime’s, she waited for some higher power to pull her away but, to her great surprise, it wasn't the witch that ended their moment of intimacy but twin beams of county issued flashlights sweeping around the basement.

Brienne felt Jaime's stilted exhale run along her cheek, the desire and despair in his eyes keeping her heart beating nineteen to the dozen. "What the...?"

"Is everyone okay down there?" came the gruff voice of Detective Jon Snow, making sure to light up each and every corner in turn as his portly partner started to scramble down the stairs with his arms full of books. "We've brought everything we could find that might help."

"I think-"

"She's gone."

Brienne blinked rapidly as Jaime finished her sentence, disbelieving that such powerful magic could be countered with a simple gesture like a kiss. The disappearance had to be another trick brought about by the fairytale nature of the original spell. "We should still burn everything that could be holding her to this house to be sure."

"My little pyromaniac," Jaime started to laugh, dodging out of the way of her well aimed elbow and leaving Sam Tarly to stare at them in complete bewilderment as he dropped a dozen ancient tomes at their feet, age stained pages fanning past werewolves and genies in a strange effort to offer up an explanation.

"Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner," Sam said as Brienne bent down to help stack the books back up, Jaime taking a step back to fill Jon in on the finer details of the last half hour. "The deputy on duty didn't believe anything those kids you sent said. Even wanted to charge them for stealing your car until the older one asked for me or Jon."

She smiled. "I'm not sure I would have believed them either if I hadn't seen everything with my own eyes. It's been...it's been a strange night."

"Not something you've come across before, then?"

"I think we're going to need to add some pages to these books," Brienne replied, noticing the way Sam's eyes lit up as she spoke and wondering if they should put him in touch with Tyrion sooner rather than later. It wouldn't hurt to have an archivist on their team, even if it was a part time one working a day job in law enforcement. "Do you think you could-?"

"Brienne?" Jaime interrupted gently, cocking his head towards the door. "Jon says we should do what we need to outside before the locals wake up and call the fire brigade."

"We'll talk later," she promised Sam before heading back to Jaime. "I'm not so sure they would. They don't seem to be very interested in what goes on out here."

At the look on her face, he frowned. "Don't tell me you're not ready to blow this popsicle stand."

"I am. I am," she said, taking another look around the basement and the devastation they were leaving behind. "Just one thing, Jaime. How did you know that was going to work?"

"I just did," he promised, leaning in to offer a whisper of a kiss. "The way I feel about you, well, it wasn't exactly something I ever thought about until recently. And I never thought you'd feel the same."

"Really?" Brienne asked. "You never thought I might care about you as more than a friend or a partner?"

Jaime shook his head, sucking his lower lip into his mouth almost nervously. "You know being forced to spend so much time with you has been almost unbearable over the years, but that's only because all of this is strangely easy to mistake for loathing. If I'd known..." he trailed off, replacing melancholy with a slightly too bright smile. "But I do know that there's nothing more important than _true_ love when dealing with fairytale witches. And something like that can't be faked."

"No, it can't." She was aware there was more to be said, more to be discussed and digested, but they still had a long drive home ahead of them and Brienne could wait. "How do you think we're going to explain this to Genna?"

Jaime's genuine bark of laughter set off another flurry of butterflies in her belly. "We'll think of something, Bee. We always do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
